The present invention relates to a stamp, and more particularly to a stamp combination.
Various kinds of stamps are widely used today. Generally, the letters, the margin and/or the patterns of the stamp are carved or engraved on a lower surface thereof and are not interchangeable.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional stamp.